Total Drama Rankings
by bryceaintdead
Summary: This is just my ranking of each Total Drama character based on their performances! I would enjoy a read and if you do please leave comments, I want to know your own rankings too! :)


This is my ranking of each Total Drama character, based on social game, competition skill, and how long they actually lasted in their respective seasons!

39. Staci- although she was voted out first less times than Ezekiel, in a matter of a couple hours she was able to get on EVERYONES badside!

38. Ezekiel- he had basically the same fate as Staci except he was kicked out first in both of his seasons and actually managed to make at least a couple of friends.

37. Katie- she didn't really do anything.

36. Sadie- same as Katie.

35. Blaineley- she was only around for a short time and really didnt do much, and what she did do she was assisted by Chef in doing so, she deserves 35th.

34. Lindsay- she really coasted through each season and leeched off others succsess.

33. Dakota- while I did enjoy her character growth and relationship with Sam, she didn't do enough to earn a higher position.

32. Sam- I did like Sam, he never strategized or competed well enough in challenges to get any higher on the list though.

31. Eva- she did ok in challenges, but her social game was simply non-existent!

30. Justin- this guy really he sucked at being an antagonist and just about everything that he did! Besides be pretty.

29. Zoey- I really had beef with her, she made it to the final three but only by feedng off of all the contestants espeacially Mike!

28. B- he was smart but not too successful.

27. Ann-Maria- she was a cool character but didn't really compete well.

26. Tyler- he wasn't very good.

25. Cody- he really has the same scenario as Zoey he made it to the final three because he was carried by another player, literally, Sierra.

24. Dakota- she did ok, but not good enough to get higher.

23. Trent- he went totally insane.

22. Noah- he was funny, not much else.

21. Mike- he didnt do bad, but his character was sooo boring it made me want him out much earlier.

20. Dawn- she should be farther back but her skill was pretty cool.

19. Geoff- started off cool but really lost his greatness, in season two.

18. Harold- his "mad skills" earning him a spot in the top twenty.

17. Leshawna- her honesty and sassiness did well for her, she deserves her spot.

16. Cameron- he was literally carried to the finals by Lightning, where he was defeated (I live in America)

15. Brick- not a bad competitor.

14. Bridgette- a likable and strong competitor.

13. DJ- My second favorite character, DJ has a top notch social game making friends with nearly every competitor and he was actually a very big challenge threat. And may have won TDA if it weren't for his big heart. I personally think he or Owen should be taking Sam's place in TDAS!

12. Jo- argue what you want about the girl, she killed it in challenges, that you must admit!

11. Izzy- although crazy, a good contestant.

10. Sierra- her knowledge of the competition and insane strength earn her a spot as number 10 no doubt!

9. Scott- his tactics? Underhanded, but effective.

8. Beth- her friendliness and strategy got her pretty far in her seasons!

7. Gwen- while a boyfriend stealer, she competed very well in her strategy, competition skill, and social game!

6. Aljeandro- a beast in everything, he was able to eliminate every male contestant besides Ezekiel, this guy was a terrific player and deserves to be in the top ten.

5. Courtney- she was a great contestant and probably the best player never to win!

4. Lightning- he was fantastic in challenges and an excellent villian. His character was hilarious, the way he was oblivious to all but what he wanted to hear was no less than gutbusting, he deserved to win TDROTI!

3. Heather- her methods made her few friends along the way but she was always a big challenge threat and had the best strategies of every player in TD history!

2. Owen- loveable Owen with the best social game ever! Right next to DJ!

1. Duncan- say whatever you want about the guy he is THE BEST PLAYER IF TOTAL DRAMA... EVER! He can win a challenge when needed, trick nearly anyone he needs too and can still pull honies and make friends. Maybe he does have to much screen time, but maybe theres a reason for that you think? He's the most popular player to date and has appeared in every season so far, ANND he has made it to the final five in all of his seasons so far!


End file.
